


Father-Son Bonding

by Starklyy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fanart, M/M, Starker Kink Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starklyy/pseuds/Starklyy
Summary: Tony fucks his son Peter in the middle of an avengers movie day.First chapter is fic, second is fanart
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93
Collections: Starker Kink Exchange 2020





	1. Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theMadStarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/gifts).



> MADS I LOVE YOU HERES SOME PORN

When the Avengers came to live in the compound it was a bit of an adjustment with regards to how they viewed each other.

For starters, they were suddenly in close quarters with each other, often seeing the others first thing in the morning, before coffee, wearing sweatpants or only boxers.

They would stare in judgement at the others' eating habits, often Thor was judged most harshly based on his experiments with Pop-tarts. (Tony banned Thor from the kitchen after seeing him make a Pop-tart sandwich with ham filling.)

But one of the biggest changes was how they viewed Tony.

In public, Tony was an aloof, untouchable man. 

But in private he was a sappy, loving father.

Though Peter would cling to his arm occasionally while out and about it was nothing compared to how affectionate he was in private. 

Peter's love and trust for his father was obvious to all of them. Tony had spent his life doing everything he could to make sure Peter felt safe and comfortable.  
Peter was rather shy in public, hiding his eyes and not wanting anyone to see him, but it seemed his home was his safe space. 

In his home he loved attention. And he loved doing things he wouldn't do anywhere else. 

He always wanted to dress nice, but bullying from his younger years made that attention from strangers give him anxiety. So at home he did what he couldn't elsewhere, he wore nice outfits, with cute skirts. He wore blush. He loved to look pretty.

And Tony. Tony who they had thought might disapprove, might have the same views on looks and appearances as his father did, made sure to always tell Peter how lovely he looked. How proud he was that his wonderful son was so comfortable with himself.

Peter, in response, would always wrap his arms around his dad in joy, and sit with him. Often sitting on his father's lap to cuddle comfortably. The Avengers would give them strange looks, unused to such displays of affection between father and son, but would ultimately shrug it off. Peter was just a loving son.

\------

It was movie night for the Avengers.

They were all scattered across the couches, Clint on the floor, Thor standing behind the couch, his focus not great, wanting the option to walk away and get snacks should he get bored.

Peter had been out with friends before that. He went to his room to change into his at-home clothes, so was the last to arrive in the common room.

He hesitated at the threshold of the room, wearing a loose, pink sweater, and a short grey skirt. A few Avengers, upon seeing him, greeted him with smiles and waves.

Tony looked and saw him, jerking his head to the side in a 'Come here' gesture. Peter came into the room and sat on his father's lap. 

The Avengers still felt some awkwardness about the boy's clinginess, but with no free seats available decided Peter's placement made sense.

The movie started. And with the Avengers all turned towards the screen, or just out of angle to see his actions, Tony made his move.

Still facing towards the television, Tony leaned in and pecked a kiss to Peter's neck, before biting it once, hard.

Peter shivered in arousal. Leaning back away from Tony to get himself under control, not wanting to moan and alert the Avengers.

Seeing Peter lean back from the corner of his eye, Steve looked over and caught the end of his shiver. He asked: "You cold, kid?"

Before Peter could respond a blanket was being draped over his shoulder's, and Steve was sitting back down next to him.

"Thanks, Steve." Tony responded, adjusting the blanket to wrap around them both, covering them fully below the shoulders.

Tony moved his arm around Peter from outside the blanket to hold it in place, the other, inside the blanket, setting over his skirt, softly cupping his beloved son's clothed, supple cheeks.

Tony's eyes looked to the side and met Peter's. Peter blushed at the intense look, excited and slightly embarrassed, knowing how this would go. Peter felt himself get harder, the front of his skirt beginning to tent a little.

Tony waited for a few minutes. Softly rubbing Peter's ass as he watched the movie.

After he deemed long enough, his hand moved from Peter to his own pants, first pulling something out of his pocket, placing it beside him, still hidden from the others, before sliding them down his thighs, making a face as he did so if the others looked they'd think his shifting was attempts to get comfortable, legs asleep or joints hurting after dealing with the weight of his son pressing down on him.

Tony got his pants down to below his knees. He pushed Peter's skirt up, feeling under them. He intended to keep simply rubbing, teasing his sweet boy, but the feel of soft lace panties made his cock throb in arousal.

Tony tugged at Peter's panties, and Peter, horny beyond thoughts, needing to feel his father touching him intimately, helped out. Each using one hand to drag down the underwear down to hang off of Peter's ankle. Their other hands above the blanket, Tony's moving in loving motions on Peter's back. The back rubbing serving to rustle the blankets, disguising the movements of their hands underneath.

"Does anyone want any snacks?" Thor asked, walking to the kitchen.  
Choruses of 'No's echoed from the Avengers, Tony looking behind him to warn Thor; "You make another food monstrosity in my kitchen, you're going to regret it." As he said it the tip of one of his fingers circled Peter's hole.

Peter looked at Tony in awe. His father spoke with an unwavering, authoritative voice. Whereas in comparison if Peter were to speak he knew his voice would come out breathy, and crack halfway through the sentence. Especially if he were touching Tony in the way Tony was touching him.

His father's finger moved away, picking up what he had removed from his pants earlier. His eyes trained on the screen intently. Tony had watched the movie before, and now he waited, looking for a scene he know would be loud.  
Finally! A bang came from the speakers. The audio perfectly covering up the well timed 'Snckt!' of the small bottle of lube opening out of sight.  
He handed the container to Peter, his son tilting the bottle and pouring lube on Tony's rough fingers.

Dropping the lube, Peter brought his hand up above the blanket, both hands resting on his father's broad shoulders, shifting his legs to be on either side of his father, straddling his lap.

Peter's torso was twisted to the side, towards Tony. His face angled slightly towards the screen, to avoid suspicion.

Tony's finger slid slowly into his son. Looking to the side to make sure everyone's attention was elsewhere, he moved his face into Peter's neck, nosing his sweater off of his shoulder, sucking a gentle hickey where it could be easily covered.

Peter's knuckles went white, gripping onto his father, biting down on his lip to keep from moaning out in pleasure.  
A second finger caressed Peter's rim, before pushing in steadily, joining the other.

Peter's hips rocked softly, thrusting his hard cock against his father, his movements pushing up the shirt until his cock met Tony's bare abs, Tony's own thickness underneath him, warm and solid against his balls and ass as he moved, trying not to lose control.

The slow pace was getting to Peter, precum smearing across his father's belly, he moved his hand back beneath the cover, picked up the lube again and, hearing the sound of an argument from the TV, he shifted his hips back and squirted it at Tony's large cock, dropping the lube quickly to wrap his hand around his father, pumping firmly.

The arm around his back tightened. Tony's eyes squeezed shut. He took a deep breath to steady himself, feeling Peter's soft fingers on him. Focusing on not making a noise.

Peter's touch made him impatient. Tony batted Peter's hand away. Wrapping his hand around his own cock Tony pressed the tip to Peter's fluttering hole.  
Peter pressed down, eyes scrunched closed, clamping his lips together hard. Tony's hand moved to Peter's hip and helped push him onto the thick appendage.

Peter tried to steady his breathing, glancing at the Avengers from the corner of his eye.

Peter started to rock gently, Tony's hands on him, assisting the movement.  
Still not having been caught Peter became bolder, adding a bounce to his movements, rolling his hips. Tony started to thrust upward, plunging his thick cock deep inside of his pretty son with a loving force.

Tony's rough hand wrapped around Peter's dick, thumbing gently over the tip, squeezing and running it up and down in a rhythmic pattern, knuckles white as they gripped Peter's back and hip.

Peter could feel himself getting closer and closer, trying to even the playing field he slipped his hidden hand up the front of Tony's shirt, pinching his nipple softly, receiving a quiet hiss in reward, and clenching his tight hole around his Daddy's cock.

Tony felt his abs burn, trying to keep his top half in place as his lower half kept thrusting. His movements became erratic, fist tightening around Peter's dick, cock driving into him quicker and quicker.

Peter looked Tony in the eye and licked his lips, fingers and rim tightening around Tony once more, and Tony was done. He buried his face in Peter's neck, biting down on his lip hard enough he tasted blood, burying himself deep in Peter in one final, forceful thrust.

Peter gasped, feeling his Daddy buried deep inside of him, filling Peter with the seed that made him. Peter's head turned to Tony quickly, pressing his face to Tony's neck.

"Ngh!" Peter whimpered loudly, body curling inwards against his Daddy as his cum painted Tony's abs.

The Avengers turned to them hearing Peter's voice.

Peter could feel his face burn a deep red. 'Oh, fuck,' He thought, "They heard me."

"Oh, Peter." Clint started in a compassionate tone. "It's okay to be scared."

'What?' Peter perked up in confusion at that. 

Hearing soft, comforting murmuring from the other Avengers, including his father; rubbing his hand soothingly across his back, Peter peeked back towards the rest of the room.

No longer distracted by sex and subsequent mortification, the noise he had tuned out now filtered back into his ears. On screen was a horror scene, the sounds of distant screams coming from the television.

"Oh." Peter said softly to himself. They thought his whimper and movements were just that of a boy, scared, seeking comfort from his father. Thank God.

Tony felt his clothes sticking with sweat, made worse by the blanket over them, and seized his opportunity, "Poor thing. C'mon, Peter." He wrapped the blanket more firmly around himself, pulling his other hand out from its hiding spot and holding Peter securely in his arms. Turning to the Avengers he said; "You guys keep watching, I'm gonna take him somewhere else." 

  
The Avengers mumbled support for this idea, and gave them both waves, as Tony stood, beginning to waddle out of the room. He couldn't pull his pants up with all eyes on them after Peter's orgasm so he didn't have a choice, just grateful the blanket was long enough to hide his bare ass and thighs.

\-----

Inside Tony's room the older man kicked the door shut and deposited his son and blanket onto the bed. Pulling his shirt over his head, he looked down at the flushed beauty of his son.

  
"Daddy." Peter mumbled.

  
"Naww, my poor baby didn't get to be as loud as he wanted, huh?" His hand reaching behind himself to lock the door; the room going sound-proof instantly. "Don't worry, Baby. You can be as loud as you'd like now." He kissed the top of Peter's head.

  
"Daddy!" Peter repeated, louder.

"So. Care for round two, Sweetheart?"


	2. Fanart




End file.
